¡las peligrosas entrevistas de Panda!
by insane panda hero
Summary: Nuestros jovenes protagonistas estaran sometidos a preguntas que les aran diversos personajes pero hay una pequeña regla, no pueden mentir.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos lectores, en esta historia su anfitriona seré yo, Pierrot. Pandora no ha podido asistir hoy y ha pedido que me disculpe por ella. La historia de hoy son entrevistas que les are a nuestros queridos chicos y también las preguntas que el público les ara y a las que obligatoriamente tendrán que responder con la verdad. Sin más demora os doy la calurosa bienvenida a ¡las peligrosas entrevistas de Pierrot!

Capitulo 1:

Permitidme que me presente mis queridos espectadores, soy Pierrot y estamos en directo en el estudio "Pierrot & Pandora", Oh, aquí llegan nuestros invitados de hoy, un aplauso a nuestros queridos arcoballenos (aplausos)

-ciassou Pierrot

Que alegría verte de nuevo Reborn, ¿estáis listos para ver morir a nuestros jóvenes protagonistas?

-claro que si ¡kora!

-are are, lo are porque me pagan

-con migo hubiese sido suficiente, no necesitaban venir los sempais

-¿Qué?

-ah, nada

Os lleváis tan bien como de costumbre, ahora presentaremos a nuestros concursantes de hoy, que pasen a escena

(Aplausos)

Nuestro primer concursante es sawada tsunayoshi (aplausos), nuestro segundo concursante es Yamamoto takeshi (aplausos) y nuestro tercer concursante es hibari kyoya (aplausos)

-es bueno verte de nuevo Pierrot-dijo Yamamoto

-hola Pierrot, me legra volver a vernos

-hmp

Yo también me alegro de veros, os presentare a los invitados, los infantes arcoballenos.

-¿Qué? ¿Reborn también?

-Tsuna, por tu bien espero que respondas bien

-noooooooooooooo

Eso no será necesario, por favor poneos esas pulseras. Bien, con esto ya no podréis mentir

-¿para que sirven?

Es un veneno que se os inyectara en el cuerpo si mentís, no me agradezcáis a mi si no a verde por hacer esta genialidad (aplausos)

-tenía que probar el veneno con alguien (sonrisa)

Así que ya sabéis, os estáis jugando la vida

-Pierrot, en el contrato no decía nada de esto

¿a no?, no te preocupes sawada tsunayoshi, la muerte será rápida e indolora, eso creo…

-hiiii!

-este será un buen entrenamiento Tsuna

-¡¿Qué?

Bien, empecemos con la primera pregunta, es de belphegore y os pregunta "¿Qué parte del cuerpo queréis que os corte?"

-¡¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

Sawada tsunayoshi, responde tu primero

-eh… pues… creo que la mano

- yo creo que la cabeza, si las mano no puedo jugar a béisbol, jajaja

-ninguna

Bien, ninguno os habéis muerto así que estáis diciendo la verdad, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta y esta nos la hace Byakuran "¿que dulce os gusta más?"

-helado de vainilla

-takoyaki

-dango

-veremos si después de treinta helados de vainilla quieras volver a comer uno tsuna

-hiii ¡reborn!

La siguiente pregunta os la hace shamal "¿si tuvierais que besar a un chico a quien seria?", ah y también dice "PD: jajaja"

(Silbidos)

-es imposible que diga algo así.

Sawada tsunayoshi si no respondes ya sabes lo que pasara.

-vale!, pues a… Mukuro, creo que me consolaría saber que chrome también esta ahí.

-pues yo a Gokudera, últimamente han hecho muchos doujinshi de nosotros dos, en youtube hay un montón

-¿en serio? A mi me ponen con todos

-callaos herbívoros

Hibari kyoya ¿con quien lo arias tu?

-con ninguno

Bien pasemos a la siguiente pregunta y es de fuuta que os dice "según el ranking de fuerza hibari-nii en el más fuerte de los guardianes, ¿tsuna-nii podría vencerlo?"

-no, definitivamente no

-pues yo creo que si podrías Tsuna

-(mirada asesina)

Hasta ahora ninguno ah muerto ¿Qué opinan nuestros invitados?

-las preguntas deberían ser más privadas

-¿tu crees Reborn?

-pero con la tercera pregunta he podido obtener datos interesantes

-are are, solo lo hago por que me pagan

-morirán pronto

-Reborn-sempai tiene razón

Pero, creo que lo han hecho hasta ahora muy bien, en el próximo capitulo tendremos a nuevos invitados y a nuevos concursantes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

-espera Pierrot, quítanos esto

(Sonrisa) Desgraciadamente no tengo la llave, pero no os preocupéis, como ya he dicho será una muerte rápida e indolora, eso creo…

-no puede ser!

Hasta la próxima.

(Aplausos)


	2. Chapter 2

¡las peligrosas entrevistas de Pierrot! Capitulo 2.

Hola queridos espectadores y lectores, quiero agradeceros por estar con nosotras en esta noche, espero que hoy estéis tan dispuestos a ver sufrir a nuestros chicos tanto como yo

(SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)

Que alegría oír eso, entonces no os hago esperar mucho más, que pasen nuestros invitados de hoy: Miura Haru y Sasawa Kyoko

(Aplausos)

-hahi!, estoy encantada de poder estar aquí

-yo también!

Estáis muy animadas, ese es el espíritu, bien chicas, como sabréis ente es un programa en donde les hacemos entrevistas a nuestros personajes masculinos y en donde obligatoriamente no podrán mentir, ¿visteis el anterior programa?

-si! Estuvo muy gracioso, por cierto ¿Qué les paso a Tsuna-san y a los demás?

Bueno, digamos que él y Yamamoto se pasaron una semana en el hospital (sonrisa)

- O_O

- O.O

Bien, hagamos pasar a nuestros concursantes de hoy, un aplauso a: superbia Squalo, Belphegor , Fran y a Rokudo Mukuro

(Aplausos, silbidos y kyaaaaasss)

-Voi! Pierrot ¿Cómo que vernos sufrir?

No sé de qué me hablas (sonrisa inocente)

-shishishi, tienen suerte de que un príncipe les responda.

-bel-sampai estas metido mucho en la realeza pero en realidad no eres un príncipe, eres un príncipe…descoronado

-¿¡A quién llamas príncipe descoronado!

-kufufu, por favor dejarlo, incomodáis a nuestros espectadores (guiño de ojo)

(KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

=.=" bueno, empecemos con la primera pregunta, ah, casi se me olvida deciros que los asientos en los que estáis sentados tienen dentro un kilo de dinamita amarrada a un censor que explotara si mentís (sonrisa amplia)

-¿queeee? Voi Pierrot ya decía yo que viniendo de ti nos harías algo como esto!

No sé de qué me hablas, además no he sido yo sino verde, así que un aplauso para él

(Aplausos)

-kufufu, que interesante

-shisho no puedo creer que te guste esto, ah ya sé, debe de ser tu amor por la sangre

-(le entierra el tridente en la capucha de rana)

Bien, empecemos ya, y la primera pregunta es de... (Música siniestra) ¡xanxus! Y dice: "basuras, ¿que mierda hacéis en el programa? Si no llegáis dentro de una hora y no me traéis comida os mataré"

-ese maldito jefe…

-kufufu ¿hace falta que responda a esto?

mmm… bueno, supongo que si.

-voi, a mi me lo pidió ese maldito caballo

-shishihsi… a mi me lo han rogado y como príncipe que soy no puedo decepcionar a mis súbditos

-me aburría

-estoy aquí por mis espectadores (sonrisa a el público)

(silbidos y kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

Sigamos, la siguiente pregunta es de ¡Reborn! Y os pregunta: "¿la cosa que más miedo os haya provocado?", como se esperaba de nuestro querido reborn, sus preguntas siempre hacen que nuestros concursantes usen la sesera

-voi! A mi no me asusta nada!

(explosión)

Bueno, habéis comprobado lo efectivas que son las bombas, bien, guardemos silencio un minuto para honrar la memoria de uno de nuestros concursantes, ah y supongo que estará en el infierno así que le deseo buena suerte.

(El público guarda un minuto de silencio)

Bien! sigamos ¿concursantes?

-he… shishishi…que pregunta más rebuscada, supongo que… ver a mi hermano en sujetador

(Silbidos)

-¿Qué clase de hermano tiene bel-sempai?...a mi "…" (Aclaración de Pierrot: este programa es para todas las edades, la frase tubo que ser borrada, pero agradeceréis no haberla oído, yo todavía estoy viendo a un psicólogo.

Bueno ¿mukuro?

-Fran, eso es muy simple, lo mejor es "…. Y …y luego…..y además…" (esto también tubo que ser eliminado por un alto contenido de… ejem… pero debo deciros que todos los que estuvimos ese día en el estudio tuvimos pesadillas durante muchos, muchos meses)

Bien, esto es todo por hoy, un aplauso a nuestras invitadas

(Aplausos)

Y a nuestros concursantes

(Silbidos y aplausos)

Espero veros para la próxima, Ciao!


End file.
